1. Field:
This invention relates to card games involving spelling, counting and memory. The invention particularly relates to a novel card game in which a word is spelled by deciphering a numerical representation of the word, with memory being used to recall the word spelled, or the game may involve forming the numerical representation from a word, with memory of the numbers being used to recall the numerical representation.
2. State of the Art:
Word games utilizing playing cards have been proposed in the prior art. Such games may involve the use of letter indicia on the cards to form either predetermined words (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 977,117) or to allow the player to form his own words (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,334). Other examples of word games using playing cards are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,076,307; 1,312,278; 1,551,680; 2,783,998, and 4,219,197.
None of the games disclosed in the prior art, however, utilize two sets of cards in which one set include word cards in which numerical representations of the words are printed on the obverse faces of the cards, with the correctly spelled word being printed on the reverse faces of the mutually respective cards. The games of the prior art do not involve deciphering of a numerical representation of the word in letter by letter fashion, with memory of the letters and numbers being used to either spell the word or recall the numerical representation of the word.